The Lost Jewel
by Dreaming Dreamer
Summary: Kagome was assigned to a ground-breaking research in a far-off remote island to find the lost Shikon Jewel. The more time she spends on the island, the more she hears voices at night. She also finds out there is more secrets on the island than it seems...
1. The Assignment

Author's Note: This idea was dancing around in my head for sometime since I knew The Story of Two was coming to an end, yes its coming to an end. Be out on the lookout for the chapter tomorrow or this weekend. Well here's my latest new story, let's see how much you guys will like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Two words. Not yet.  
  
Summary: Kagome was assigned to a ground-breaking historical research in a far off remote island to find Japan's lost jewel, the Shikon Jewel. She meets an old familiar face, Inuyasha Inukai, who like her is an archeologist. And it doesn't help that you're thrown in the hot weathered island with a man that you find annoyingly rude and arrogant. But as time progresses the two learn to work together and slowly come to understanding each other. In the deep jungles of the island where there is no civilization and unpredictable weather, there grows something much more complicated for Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lost Jewel  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Assignment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked at the manila folder that laid on her desk. It was one of Japan's most coveted files. And she was sitting there looking at the folder. Her hand slowly shook as she lifted the top part of the folder. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was little. The feelings going through her were bubbling up inside of her.  
  
The anticipation grew more and more each second. When the folder was completely opened her eyes took in the information greedily, because she didn't know when she would have another chance again to see this file ever again.  
  
The file was about the history of the Shikon Jewel. How the jewel was created and how it split into small shards; the journey of the would-be hero and heroine and their companions who find the shards to make it whole again. There were also bits and pieces of the process of how the jewel became whole again and what had happened to the traveling companions but that was it...  
  
The mystery now was what had happened to the jewel? Where did it go? Does it even exist? Kagome closed the file and looked over at her clock. It was eleven thirty at night. Kagome wasn't surprised. Her job often included lots of heavy duty reading and researching, which lasted well into the late night.  
  
But she didn't mind. She loved every part of her job because she was always learning more. She knew things that most people didn't know about the world and their past, she traveled around the world to unlock the lost secrets of the past. Her job was always an adventure. The only downside was that it left barely any time for relationships and friends and family.  
  
She sighed and turned off the lamp light ready to turn into bed when her phone rang. She groaned seeing that she was halfway in her bed. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Ms. Higurashi, I'm sorry that we called at such an inconvenience time but I have some important news for you. I am Wesley Kenton, the president of Britain's Archaeological Research Team? I do believe you have heard of it?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar name. Wesley Kenton had contributed too many donations for archaeologists who were on groundbreaking researches. He also owned several buildings that were dedicated to archaeology only. They had helped thousands of important artifacts be found and learn the historical findings. It was an honor if any archaeologist could work with his team.  
  
"Yes, yes I know of you and your work." Kagome said hoping that he was suggesting what she though it could be. "Well I asked a good friend of mine, Myouga Coji to recommend one of his top students for this amazing expedition, and he recommended a student that he had a few years ago, who had graduated. That was you my dear. So I called to know if you would be interested in working with my team. We are trying to find the Lost Jewel, the Shikon Jewel. There have been some interesting reports that it may be hidden in the deep jungles of a remote island. We will be starting two days from now. Are you up to it?"  
  
Kagome smiled widely and was struggling herself from jumping up and down like a lunatic. "Yes! Yes I am definitely up to the challenge. Thank you so much Mr. Kenton, you don't know how much this means to me." Wesley Kenton let out a booming laugh. "Good, well I expect good news from you during the expedition. My workers will be sending me reports on how you and the others will do. Good luck!" When Wesley Kenton hung up Kagome jumped up in the air and let out a squeal of happiness.  
  
She would be finally doing what she wanted to do. To go on an expedition to hopefully uncover Japan's Jewel. The one mystery that Japan hadn't been able to solve for a good five hundred years. She was glad that she would be part of it. Her father would've been proud. It was him that got her into archeology and history.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kagome and her father were at an archaeologist convention in Tokyo, Japan. All the well-known Japanese archaeologists were there. The place was covered with ancient artifacts, writings, sculptures, and pieces of lost temples and buildings of long ago. Kagome held her father's hand tightly as they walked around the beautiful artifacts.  
  
Her father pointed at a statue and looked down at Kagome. "Look Kagome, see that statue there, it was from Greece. That was founded by me and my crew during one on our historical expeditions. Remember it was a few years ago; when Daddy was gone for a long time?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her dad and gave him a toothy grin. "Uh huh, I remember Daddy. You brought me a souvenir. See!" She held up a medallion that her father gave to her years ago when he came back from his expedition. "You got it kiddo! Come on I want you to meet my good friend and my partner."  
  
He led her to a man who had long white hair that was tied back at the neck. He waved at Kagome's father when he saw them. Her father shook hands with the tall stranger. "It's good to see you Inutashio." "Likewise Shigehiko, who is this pretty little girl that I see?" Inutashio bent down and looked at the Kagome. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that it was bright gold, like her medallion.  
  
"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Inutashio shook hands with Kagome and then stood up. "A well behaved child you have there my friend. It is a shame that my sons aren't well behaved. The older one is going through his teenage stages; all about drama with that one. And the younger one..." Then suddenly a younger version of Inutashio ran into his father screaming happily and talking non-stop.  
  
"And Dad! Guess what? I saw a dinosaur that was this big and I got to touch it. It was weird, come on Dad, lets go touch it, it's really cool!" His father patted his son on the head and pushed him towards Kagome. "Inuyasha I want you to meet Kagome. Remember her? I told you about her a few days ago." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who returned the gesture by sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Eew! Girls are gross, Dad." Kagome 'hmphed' and crossed her arms together. "Girls are not gross." She said defensively. "Are too!" Inuyasha fought back. Kagome looked up and saw that the two older men were deeply in a conversation and not noticing the small feud going on below them. She looked back at Inuyasha and said "Well at least I'm smarter than you."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No way, all girls are stupid. So, you are too." Kagome took off her necklace. "Well if your so smart then what is this?" Inuyasha peered over at the medallion in Kagome's hand. "It's a medallion." Kagome let out a sigh of irritation. "What kind?" She asked. Inuyasha took it out of Kagome's hands and looked at the details.  
  
He gave it back to her and shrugged. "Who cares it's stupid anyways." Kagome's face broke out into a large grin. "I though you were smarter than me. Weren't you suggesting that all boys knew everything?" Inuyasha 'kehed' and looked away from Kagome. "Maybe I don't want to be showing off my smartness. Besides I bet it's not real."  
  
Kagome put on her medallion and walked up to Inuyasha, looking at him in the eyes. "It is too real. My Daddy got it for me when he went on the Ancient Greece Expedition with your Daddy. And I'm going to be an archaeologist just like my Daddy." Inuyasha rose one of his eyebrows curiously. "You're going to be an archaeologist? No way! Girls are scared of everything, like spiders and stuff. My Dad says when they have to explore in caves, there are lots of bugs and mice and stuff in them. You have to be smart and brave to be an archaeologist. In which you don't have both."  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha back and watched him fall into the nearby fountain. He spluttered as he got up. "You... You did that on purpose!" Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Gee? You think?" and walked over to her father. "Daddy I'm tired, I wanna go home." Her father looked down and gave her a wink and a smile. "Okay sweetie, let's go." He looked back up at Inutashio and shook hands with him one last time and said their goodbyes. While Kagome waved goodbye to a very angry and wet-looking boy.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
It was the last time her father and Kagome ever saw Inutashio and his son Inuyasha again. Her father later went on another expedition in a remote island and contracted a disease and never fully recovered. Kagome was heart broken. But in the end what her father left behind became her duty to finish. And she never got the chance till now.  
  
All thanks to Wesley Kenton. Kagome crawled back into bed and went to sleep, hoping the two days would come faster than she hoped. She was more than ready to go on the journey to find out what happened to the jewel. For her and her father's dream she would solved the mystery and finally find the 'Lost Jewel'.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. She turned off the alarm and stretched in her bed sitting up. She looked over to her window and saw the bright sunlight slowly peaking over the city. It seemed today was a beautiful day and nothing could dampen her spirits.  
  
She got out of bed and put on her robe and went into the kitchen to make herself coffee. She was boiling the water when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the peephole, it was her good friend Miroku.  
  
She unlocked the door and let him inside. "Hello, hello, how are you today?" He said happily. Kagome looked at Miroku wondering what made him so chirpy today. "And I'm guessing today is a good day for you... Why?"  
  
Miroku picked up Kagome and twirled her around until Kagome threatened him to put her down or else she was going to castrate him. Miroku put her down and nevertheless still smiling. "Because I know that you're going on that expedition and I'm going on that expedition too. I got the call this morning from Wesley Kenton."  
  
Kagome nodded to confirm Miroku. "Yes I'm going too. I was going to call you later on today but you showed up so that's one less phone call to make today." Miroku and Kagome turned around towards the kitchen where a screeching noise was coming from. "Oh the water's ready." Kagome ran over to the stove and turned off the light. She grabbed a dish cloth and picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into a mug.  
  
"Do you want some coffee Miroku?" Miroku sat down in a chair where Kagome's dining table was. "No thanks, I already had breakfast today." Kagome sat down across from him once her coffee was made. She blew on it and took a small sip. She looked over at her friend who was playing with her cat Buyo.  
  
Kagome smiled. She and Miroku had been friends since they met at the college and he offered to help her out around the school on her first day. She later found out they have many of their classes together and was both studying archaeology. From then on they became good friends with the occasional scolding at Miroku for patting her butt.  
  
"Miroku, I can't believe it. We're going to go on this expedition that hasn't been attempted for over thirteen years now." Miroku put the heavy cat down and looked over at Kagome. "Yeah... I wonder if the island will have some exotic and hot Amazon chicks there or something like that." Kagome shook her head disapprovingly and clucked her tongue. It wasn't a surprise for Kagome that Miroku still had childish perverted thoughts.  
  
"On a remote island? I don't think so. Besides I doubt we'll even get to spend time with the locals, even if there were any there. That expedition is supposed to be about work and no play. I mean by the way things sounded last night when Mr. Kenton was going over things with me. He'll have people watching over us and we don't know who they are." Miroku leaned back on his chair and sighed. "Kagome you worry too much. Breathe and relax a little. It's in two days, not today, so let's go catch a flick or something."  
  
Kagome smiled fretfully. "I wish I could Miroku but I have to pack today and make some important calls today. And I also have to get some supplies." Miroku nodded. "Okay, well see you around tomorrow?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Kagome closed the door when Miroku left and started to pack, when the phone rang. Kagome walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi this is Charles Landenberg, I'm Mr. Kenton's assistant. And I wanted you to know that tomorrow we are holding a feast for the chosen archaeologists that are to go on the Lost Jewel Expedition, and that includes you. Tomorrow in the mail, you will receive a black invitation card, please bring that with you when you come to the feasting. All information and details will be on the card. Good day to you now miss."  
  
"Goodbye." Kagome hung up the phone and put her hands on her hips, wondering what would be appropriate to wear and there was no way she was going to ask Miroku.  
  
  
  
The next day Kagome was rushing around the whole place getting things ready. All her luggage was ready and packed by the door. She had lunch with her mother and grandpa, and no Souta since Souta was now in college. Her mother also offered to watch the fat lovable cat, Buyo. Kagome gave her notice to her tenant about her leaving. Kagome clipped her hair into place and grabbed her car keys and purse on the way out.  
  
She silently cursed in her head as she tried to put on her heels and managing to press the down button on the elevator at the same time. In doing so she fell on her face. Kagome firmly put on her heels and stood up. She gathered herself and pressed the button. She sighed unhappily. She wasn't use to going to extravagant parties, like the ones Wesley Kenton threw.  
  
She looked down at her dress. It was black with a halter tie. The bottom of the hem was loose and flowing with asymmetrical sides. In the back it slightly dipped show that it showed some of her back. There was some beading done on the front but nothing too fancy to give it all away. Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the entrance out of the condominium. When she saw the yellow cab waiting for her outside on the curb she heard a voice call out her name. She turned around and saw that it was Miroku.  
  
Miroku was wearing a nice crisp black suit that looked like that it came straight from the cleaners. "Watch out, Mr. Hot stuff coming through." Miroku smiled at Kagome's gesture. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Kagome. In fact I don't ever recall you wearing a dress. You should dress up more often." The cab driver honked. Miroku looked at the cab then at Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you ditch the cab and come with me? We'll go as dates just for the night... As friends." He said defensively as he saw Kagome's face. Kagome's face relaxed at the last part and nodded. "Okay, give me a minute." She walked over and talked to the cab driver and gave him some faring money as an apology for making him come all the way out here and waiting.  
  
When the cab driver sped off Kagome stuck out an arm. "Well off to the party my lord." Kagome said jokingly. "Then let us go away in my car." Miroku locked his arms with Kagome and headed towards their supposed 'carriage' that would take them to the party.  
  
When the car was parked Kagome glanced over at Miroku. "This is scary as it is exciting." Miroku patted Kagome's hand gently. "Don't worry about it. Let's have a good time. After all it was thrown for us." Kagome flashed him a bold smile. "Okay let's do it."  
  
Kagome looked at the enormous theatre in front of them. "Miroku, do you think it's true that they spent five days clearing out the theatre in order to set up this party?" Miroku let out a wolf-call whistle. "I don't know but it's a very beautiful thing." Kagome looked at Miroku and saw that his eyes were on a young blonde-haired woman that was wearing a sheer-like material dress.  
  
She smacked the back of Miroku's head. "Not that stupid. Come on let's go in, it's getting cold out here." They went up the steps and entered the grand building. Kagome tugged at Miroku's arms when they stepped inside. Kagome couldn't even move her jaw to talk. The whole theatre was decked out in only the best and the finest things. The crystal chandeliers shined across the marbled floors. The appetizers even looked too exquisite that it seemed more as of an display than to eat.  
  
She saw all the people that were here were good looking. Every gentlemen handsome and every women beautiful. Kagome handed her coat to the man who hung it up for her and showed her invitation as well as Miroku, the man collected them. She led Miroku to the dining area. She weaved herself and him through the strategically placed tables and sat down in a corner area. Miroku pulled out the menu and whistled when he saw the prices. "I'm glad all of these are free, the original prices are not cheap at all. I mean fifty dollars for a small rack of lamb? Or how about this, their salmon is forty-five without the seasoning." Kagome nodded while looking around the dance floor.  
  
She was sure she saw a familiar face in the crowd. She looked back at Miroku dismissing the thought in her head. "I'm not feeling very hungry right now." She said. Miroku continued looking at the menu, drooling at the fact he would be eating all these food for free. Eating was Miroku's second favorite thing to do on his imaginary list. Kagome stood up and looked back over at Miroku. "I'll be right back, I'm going to look around here." Miroku nodded his eyes still glued to the menu.  
  
Kagome weaved out of the tables and headed to the upper level of the theatre. She took this chance as an opportunity to explore the grand theatre. She stopped here and there to look at the prestigious awards and the beautiful sculptures that they had. She was particularly interested in a painting that hung near the balcony entrance. It was of a woman with long black raven tresses down past her shoulders holding what Kagome supposed was the Shikon Jewel. There was a man kneeling in front of her looking at the jewel with her, the man had long white hair with dog ears perched on top of his head. The girl looked eerily like Kagome. And the man looked in somewhat like...  
  
Kagome shook her head. It was just a coincidence, right? She was walking away from the painting looking down at the intricate rug that ran across the floor. 'Must be from India.' She thought as she looked at the symbols and designs more closely. 'Everything here is rare or expensive.' Deep in thought she bumped into somebody, not expecting anybody but only her to be up here.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said before she had looked up at him. Her eyes slowly looked up. Brown met bright gold. She gasped when she saw who she had bumped into. The tall man had white long hair and a perfectly handsome face. 'White hair and gold eyes... It has to be.'  
  
"I...Inuyasha?" The man that was looking down at her looked surprised. "Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah you do remember. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha crossed his arms across and smiled. Kagome felt her heart do a leap. He had smiled at her.  
  
"Of course I remember, you're the only girl rude enough, to ever push me into a fountain like that. As for why I'm here it's because I will be going on the Shikon Jewel Expedition. I'm one of the lucky chosen ones." He said proudly. Kagome smiled back even wider. He was still somewhat the same little boy that Kagome had met long ago. He had the same over the top confident attitude and cockiness.  
  
"Oh! Good for you... So am I." She added. Inuyasha's face changed into a look of surprise. "What?! You're an archaeologist too? No way? I thought you were kidding back then." Kagome shook her head. "Nope I'm not kidding."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes combed over Kagome. She had changed significantly. Her hair wasn't a messy mop anymore, it was smooth and sleek and tied back elegantly. Her face now had cheekbones that gracefully brought her whole face together. Her eyes carried depth and knowledge over the years. And she definitely had womanly attributes that she didn't have when she was younger. She was a woman now. A very attractive woman.  
  
"I see." He said still looking at Kagome. Kagome blushed looking away from his gaze and looked at the crowd below her. "You know I never thought I would see you again. Not after my father's death." Inuyasha tilted his head slightly curious to what she had to say.  
  
Kagome continued. "I guess I wouldn't have imagined you to become an archaeologist, I mean my father told me all about you and your family. You were the perfect student at your all boys-only exclusive private school. And that you're so rich that you wouldn't ever have to lift a finger in life in order to make money. I also heard that you have three houses." Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess most of it is true but that's has nothing to do with what I want to do. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't have dreams that I want to accomplish. Money has nothing to offer that's meaningful in the end." Kagome looked at Inuyasha amazed. He had matured after all.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying why are you doing a job like this, when you have all this endless amounts of money to fall back on?" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. "I guess money doesn't fascinate me like history does. There is no passion with money. I mean the adventures my father went on, all his stories that he told me when I was younger, were everything that I wanted to do, to be. It was glamorous the way he described all of it. Nothing seemed flawless, or out of place, I wanted this job for so long. I guess then money didn't become an objection of my life, it was just what I had. I'm not what you might expect me to be, and that's fine with me. I like surprises whether they're good or bad, it makes things more interesting. Remember that... Kagome." He winked at her and kissed the back of her hand before he left.  
  
A few minutes after he had left, it became arduous for Kagome to walk. Inuyasha wasn't the same person that she hated years ago. He was suddenly becoming interesting and charming.  
  
It was a start.  
  
  
  
Sango saw Inuyasha come down the wide elegant stairway. "Where were you? I agreed to come as your date and you leave me hanging here by myself? Some friend you are. What were you doing up there anyways?" Inuyasha chuckled at Sango's questions. "Relax I was just looking around. And I'm sorry for leaving you, it wasn't intentional." Sango rolled her eyes. "Typical of you, always finding something new to ponder upon. You missed Wesley Kenton's speech it was about tomorrow's journey."  
  
Inuyasha showed very little concern for what Sango had said. "Your point?" Sango let out an exasperated sigh. "It's kind of important. I mean this expedition could be longer than we expect, and it could be dangerous. Besides what's up there that is so interesting?" Inuyasha smiled at Sango. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Sango dragged Inuyasha to the entrance. "Come on let's go. We came and we left an impression." Inuyasha nodded, handing Sango her jacket. Sango exited outside first and Inuyasha looked around the theatre one last time while putting on his coat. "I hope I did leave an impression. A good one that is." He smirked and exited outside.  
  
  
  
The alarm clock blared too loudly for Kagome's liking. She had set it back an hour early yesterday for her early flight tomorrow. Groaning as she got out of bed. She headed towards her bathroom to enjoy a nice long hot shower before she went to a place where she doubted had any 'decent indoor plumbing'. She changed into khaki shorts and a white tank top, and putted on her hiking boots, she then tied her hair back into a ponytail. Grabbing her bags she went downstairs to Miroku's and left with him to the airport. She saw that Tokyo's airport was as usual crowded and bustling along to get to their designated places.  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku as she saw him get whacked by an old lady with her purse. Kagome walked over to him. "What did you do?!" Miroku gave her a sheepish grin. "Nothing, I don't understand why she was accusing me of touching her daughter indecently?" Kagome pulled Miroku by the ear. "Come on let's try to get on our plane alive."  
  
Miroku half nodded and followed Kagome to where they were supposed to meet. She saw there, where she and Miroku were to meet, accompanied several individuals. Three of whom she didn't know and one that she did know of some what. Inuyasha. She quickly glanced over at him and saw that he too, was dressed for the occasion, though his shirt was rather tight and showing off his lean sculpted muscles...  
  
Kagome looked over to the others that she didn't know. She extended out an hand to the one nearest Inuyasha. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." The woman with the shoulder length black hair smiled warmly at her. "Sango Atkushi... Wait a minute? You're the daughter of the legendary Shigehiko Higurashi?" Kagome nodded. Sango laughed and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder. "Did you hear that the daughter of Shigehiko Higurashi, is coming with us. You know all about him. He's one of your idols." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh." He muttered and looked at his watch. He tapped one of his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
Kagome looked over to the flaming red-haired boy. He was young, no more than nineteen or so. "Shippo Kitsune, it's refreshing to have someone like you, unlike grumpy pants over there, to accompany us." Inuyasha looked at Shippo and growled. Shippo laughed nervously and scooted closer to the girl with light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Kagome turned to the last and final person of the group, the one Shippo scooted closer to. She put on a pretty smile and shook Kagome's hand, like the others had before. "Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Lanai Kimero. I'm the linguist." Kagome smiled at her and pulled Miroku into the group. He was still rubbing his ear that Kagome had pulled on earlier and waved to the group in front of him.  
  
"Everybody this is Miroku." Kagome introduced. Inuyasha looked at Miroku intensely. "Are you her boyfriend?" he asked curiously. Kagome laughed. "Yeah right, me and Miroku? No, we're friends." Inuyasha's face softened.  
  
Miroku smiled "Yep good friends." He looked over to Sango and Lanai. He went to them and took both of their hands, each in one in his, and said "If any of you ladies are interested in engaging in a..." Kagome covered his mouth and laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't mind him... He's delusional." Kagome glared at Miroku before she pulled her hand away. She turned around when she heard footsteps stop in front of her group. A short balding man stood before them. The man licked his lips nervously. "I'm guessing you are the archaeologists that are going on the expedition?" Lanai raised her hand. "Well yes and no. I'm the linguist and he's the historian." The bald man nodded and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I see, well if you follow me, we are going out of this exit on your right and there you will see a large private plane. That's what will transport you to the island."  
  
Kagome quickly asked a question before everybody filed out. "Well don't we need maps or something in order to know what direction we should head in once we get there?" The man smiled. "That will all be taken care of once you get there. Don't worry, Mr. Kenton has taken great care of everything in order for this mission to be successful." The man walked out of the exit first leaving no more room for questions to be asked.  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku. "Well that was weird." Miroku nodded as he was picking up his luggage. "Yeah, I don't trust that man for some reason." Kagome picked up her luggage as well. "I don't either. He didn't even say much about that map I asked him about."  
  
"Come on let's go guys." Inuyasha said and exited. Kagome and Miroku followed him.  
  
Little did they know what was waiting for them on that island...  
  
AN: So what do you think? Tell me, I'd love to hear what you think about it? 


	2. Uncovering the Secrets: Part One

Author's Note: I was so sad when I finished writing The Story of Two but at the same time relieved. That story was so hard for me to write towards the end because it was frustrating on how I was going to make this story work. But anyways what I wanted to say is thank you guys! I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Oh and Happy Easter to you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I like others am merely borrowing them for the enjoyment of this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lost Jewel  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Uncovering the Secrets: Part One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo looked over at the sleeping figures beside him. Inuyasha was seated with Sango. And Kagome was seated next to Miroku, all of them were asleep. Shippo grinned like a mad-man at Lanai. She was listening to music on her headphones and wasn't paying attention to Shippo's scheming plans. She did finally turn around when Shippo tapped her gently on the shoulder. She pulled down the headphones so she could hear him. "Yeah?" She asked. Shippo's eyes darted to the sleeping figures and then back at her. He nodded slowly.  
  
Lanai's eyes grew wide. "Oh..." she said getting the message. Shippo whispered into her ear. Lanai bit her lip. "I don't know Shippo, you shouldn't bother Inuyasha, he's not exactly known for being docile and gentle like a lamb." Shippo rolled his eyes. "Trust me I know what I'm doing. Just watch me." He said all knowingly  
  
The stewardess that was on the private plane woke up the crew when they had arrived at the island. Inuyasha who was eager to see the island first, grabbed his bags and slowly walked down the long stairs leading to the island.  
  
Kagome had never been anywhere exotic and wanted to see the island as much as possible before she had to actually work tomorrow. She was right behind Inuyasha, and Shippo was right behind her. Lanai slapped a hand to her forehead lightly muttering under her breath "This is going to be trouble..." Miroku smiled as he was behind Sango. His hands flexed, Sango turned around. "Don't you even think about you pervert!" She said, knowing his antics now, experiencing them during the flight on the plane.  
  
He looked at her innocently giving her a pretend confused look. "What are you talking about I was stretching my hands. It's good to stretch out your hands after a good sleep." Sango scrunched up her face in disbelief. "Okay..." She said as she started exited out slowly with the group. Miroku wiped away the pretend sweat and winked at Lanai. She sighed disgustedly and pushed him aside as she too starting exiting. Miroku stood there. "What did I do?" he said out loud to the empty space.  
  
Kagome was walking down the stairs of the plane looking at the island before her. It was beautiful, just what she expected it to be like. What she didn't see were the small pair of feet poking out to trip her. It was from behind, she had never seen it coming.  
  
Her feet caught onto the small pair of feet. She fell down on top of the person that was in front of her. They both tumbled down the stairs finally stopping when they landed on the soft sand.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who was on top of him. He smirked at her knowing what he was about to say would annoy the hell out of her. "Kagome is there something that your sexual appetite desires?" Kagome got off him and gave him a dirty look. "I tripped, you moron." She said dangerously quiet and picked up her bags that were scattered on the sandy ground. Inuyasha stood up and shook the sand off him. "Oh well, your loss."  
  
Kagome turned around stiffly and was forming a slight twitch in her left eye. "I said I tripped, it was accidental, you imbecile! And I do not have any sexual appetites or desires towards you whatsoever you... Pompous, arrogant, pigheaded, narcissistic, JERK!" She stormed off towards a small trail that led to their cabins. Miroku was behind Inuyasha now. "What did you say to her this time now?" Inuyasha finished dusting off and smiled at the retreating figure. "I can't say... But she's a feisty one."  
  
Miroku nodded "Yeah but when she gets mad, she gets mad. Gotta watch that temper of hers." Inuyasha picked up his bags and walked with Miroku. "So tell me some things about Kagome. Like what kind of clothes does she wear when she sleeps at night? Does she prefer to sleep in the nude? Or does she..." Sango threw a small pebble at Inuyasha's head. "Perverts!" she screeched, eyeing the men.  
  
The two men ran to their cabins fearing Sango's wrath of her pebbles. Sango looked over to Shippo. "I hope you never ever turn out like them." She said firmly. Shippo snorted. "Puh-lease. Even I have more common sense than that." Sango patted Shippo on the head. "Good. There are enough men out there that just like those two. We need more fresh variety if you ask me." She said dryly.  
  
Lanai secretly smiled at Shippo. Shippo smiled back to her. If only they knew...  
  
  
  
Kagome threw her bags on her bed. She looked around and saw that the cabins were fairly nice, considering it was located in the middle of nowhere. There was a small kitchen for them with a gas stove, a small sink, a refrigerator, a small pantry, and a dining table for three. There was also a small area were she supposed was the living room, expect they were missing the TV. Kagome was feeling at home already.  
  
But her smile dropped when she saw the huge mosquito nets around the beds. "Oh no..." She said sitting down on her bed. "I hate bugs." Sango and Lanai entered then and looked around at the cabin. "Sweet!" Lanai commented taking the bed nearest to the door, while Sango placed her stuff and took the bed next to Kagome's.  
  
Lanai pulled back the mosquito nets and tossed herself on the bed. This is better than sleeping in tents. Last time we had to sleep in tents in the middle of the Sahara Desert." She shuddered. "The worst experience of my life." She added. Sango laughed as she unpacked her stuff. "That's nothing. One time me and Inuyasha had to stay awake during the nights because all the bugs would come out then, and most were known for eating human flesh. We never went back there again."  
  
Kagome had put her clothes away in her side of the dresser and sat down on her bed Indian-style. "Are you and Inuyasha, a couple?" Sango turned around to Kagome. She shook her head vehemently. "No we were... Well it was a love hate friendship. When I moved to Kyoto in the first grade, I moved right next door to him. At first our parents would try to make us be friends and it sort of worked. I mean we enjoyed playing pranks on each other more so than playing nice, but as we got older things changed. We were just friends after that, not enemies. Kagome felt more relieved after hearing that. She switched the topic before it got to in depth.  
  
"Don't you guys think this expedition is a bit shady?" Kagome said looking back and forth between the two girls. Sango sat on her bed and stared at Kagome. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Oh I don't know it's that the Jewel hasn't been talked about for a long time, and all everything relating to it is hush-hush. It just seems weird."  
  
Lanai rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "You felt that too? I thought I was the only one. I mean that one guy, he creeps me out. Why is he here in the first place? I mean he hardly looks like he's here to help us with the expedition and he's always muttering to himself under his breath. Also we don't know his name and what the reason he is here for."  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah... It's weird but I guess we'll just have to lie low for now. We don't want to screw up this opportunity." Kagome fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. "I just hope we'll be able to find the Jewel."  
  
Sango yawned and looked out of the window. It was getting dark. She grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush and toothpaste, and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came out a few moments later only to find herself being the only one awake. The two girls were out and sleeping like a baby. The trip had worn them out. She crawled into bed and before going to sleep she whispered. "Night girls."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. "When do you think he will stop?" He whispered. Miroku looked at the figure that was jumping on the bed while laughing maniacally. "About two hours. Maybe three at the most. I mean you did give him a lot of pixie sticks." Inuyasha looked over at Shippo who was still jumping on the bed and acting all giddy. "I was only giving it to him to shut him up."  
  
Miroku cringed when Shippo bumped his head on the ceiling for jumping to high. However Shippo continued to jump on the bed and laughing at the same time, as if it never happened. Miroku shook his head and looked at Inuyasha. "Kids and sugar do not mix. Everybody knows that." "But he's not a kid, he's a full grown teenager going on twenty, sugar shouldn't be affecting him like this!" Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
Three hours later when Shippo had finally stopped jumping on the bed and was now looking at the ceiling claiming he was looking for rainbow squares and triangles, Miroku turned over on his side so he was looking at Inuyasha. "So how do you know Kagome?" he whispered. Inuyasha who too was looking at the ceiling, but not for the same reasons as Shippo, laughed at the question.  
  
"You really want to know?" Miroku nodded. Inuyasha shifted the arms under his head so that he was more comfortable. "Our fathers were planning to meet at this big Archaeologist Convention in Tokyo. When my dad introduced me to Kagome, you could say that I was rude to her. I was at that stage, you know that stage where boys hate girls?"  
  
Miroku scrunched up his face. "That's funny I never went through that stage, I've always liked girls..." He smiled mischievously. Inuyasha turned his head over to Miroku and gave him an odd look. "Well anyways, I was showing off that boys were better than girls and then it just happened. She pushed me into the water fountain that was behind me. I guess I did deserve it now that I look back." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha and Shippo both looked at Miroku as if he was crazy.  
  
When Miroku finally stopped laughing, he said "She pushed me into the lake when I grabbed her butt the very first day we met." Inuyasha laughed. "So she still does that huh? Looks like I have to watch out for her then."  
  
Shippo looked at the men wondering if they were mental. 'Honestly who said girls liked being groped or being called stupid?'  
  
A few minutes later he concluded that they were mental and closed his eyes to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day, after all he had to work with those two idiots and their love for perverted things, in which he would hear about all day tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow... Shippo was suddenly dreading tomorrow, as images of Inuyasha and Miroku popped up in his head. "Great..." He muttered before dozing off.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up and saw the two other girls were up and awake already. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she asked. Sango who was at the stove answered. "Well we still have about a good hour left and we thought you could use the sleep. Come on hurry up and have breakfast so you still have time to get ready." Kagome pulled herself out of bed and sat at the table with the girls eating breakfast.  
  
Kagome finished putting on her hiking boots and headed out the door with her backpack. Sango locked the door and the girls met up with the guys. Kagome looked at the map that she had received earlier this morning. It was given to her by Mr. Berkley, the 'mysterious' man who came with them on the trip. She pointed to the mountain that was in the distance.  
  
"The notes on the map indicate that the mountain over there had to do with the location of the Jewel." Kagome said showing the map to the group. Inuyasha snatched the map and looked at it. "Well this trail here is going to take a while to get there. We need to get going before it gets dark." He handed the map back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome and the group headed into the jungle. Five minutes later all of them were covered in bug bites or had rashes from the effects of the unknown plants. Kagome was covered in bug spray and yet it seemed to have no effect on the bugs. She waved her hand in front of her face to keep the bugs away. It did little to help. "God this is getting to be on my nerves." She said angrily smacking the bug that was on her arm, she watched it fly away. She looked back at her arm and saw a red bump slowly forming.  
  
Inuyasha placed his jacket over Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked up at him. "Wear it. It'll help you more." He said and walked away, heading towards the front of the group. Kagome slipped the jacket on, her eyes fixated on him. She smiled to herself on the inside. 'He really does care.' She thought and walked alongside Sango and Lanai happily in thought.  
  
It was late afternoon when they arrived at the mountain, only getting lost once. Kagome gasped when she saw the mountain. It was covered in exotic flowers and towering over the jungle. She went closer to the mountain and saw that she had never seen flowers of this sort before. "You guys look. These flowers..." Sango went closer to the mountain and looked at the flowers.  
  
"Don't touch them." She warned. Kagome looked at Sango in confusion. "Why?" Sango dropped her bag and rummaged through her knapsack. She pulled out a small brown book and flipped through several pages till she stopped at a page, her eyes skimming the words. "Because these flowers are poisonous, if you touch them you'll get a rash that'll travel around your entire body and last for three days. Then you'll have a fever that can kill you, especially in this kind of heat."  
  
Kagome backed away from the flowers and looked at the rest of her group. "Well how are we supposed to go up there?" Kagome said, pointing up to the top of the tall mountain. "That's where the map marks where the Jewel was supposedly seen." Miroku rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Well if you look on the left side there is a small pathway where it seems the flowers have been cleared long ago." The group looked to where Miroku was pointing. Kagome nodded and agreed with Miroku.  
  
"I think that's the only way to go." Kagome said seeing there was no other way. The group put on long pair of pants over their shorts and long sleeved sweaters. Kagome looked at the map once more and put it away in her bag. "Come on guys we have to do this now, four hours from now it will be dark. We need to be back at our cabins before then, if we can."  
  
They climbed the mountain taking the time to stay away from the flowers. They had finally reached to the top and saw a small cave perched at the top. The cave was covered in green moss and a small river flowed beside it. She headed closer to the cave and pushed some of the moss off. There were writings on the cave exterior.  
  
Her eyes widen when she saw the marks that were exposed. She pulled more moss off. She saw more writings. "Lanai! Come here, I see some sort of writings here on the cave but I don't know what it is." Lanai came beside her and looked at the exterior. "These writings take no form or similar shapes like any type of writing known to man... It's as if they came from a completely different existence. I... I don't know what to even make of it." Lanai's hands glided across the writings, feeling the deep outlines of the unknown writings.  
  
Kagome copied a few of the writings onto her small notebook for notes. She put it in her back and took out a flashlight. She shone the flashlight directly inside the cave. She stepped inside and saw inside was more beautiful than the outside. Inside the top of the cave had crystals shining and reflecting off of Kagome's flashlight. The cave was much bigger than she thought it would be.  
  
She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Inuyasha. "Relax, the others are setting up camp and I decided to join you, just incase anything happens." Kagome nodded and went deeper inside of the cave. She stopped when she saw there was a huge dead end. On the wall also carried the same marks that were outside. "What does this mean?" She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it closer. He shook his head and looked at her. "I have no idea." Kagome touched the center of the wall where there was a small sphere shaped indentation. She touched it and saw that it seemed like a keyhole. "I think the Jewel goes in here, look at how small it is." Inuyasha peered closer to where Kagome was pointing at and nodded with her. "You're right... Does that mean that the Jewel could possibly be somewhere else?" Kagome bit her lip unsure.  
  
"It could, but I think it might still be up here somewhere, I don't know it's just a feeling." Inuyasha nodded and said "I think we should head back." Kagome sighed and followed him out but as soon as her back turned away from the cave wall, she heard whispers.  
  
It sounded as if they were everywhere around her. Her head spinned, she fell down from all the loud incoherent whispering. Inuyasha rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah... I just need some air," Kagome lied. Inuyasha still stared at her, with concern in his eyes. He helped her up and guided her to the entrance.  
  
She sat down by the fire and watched her group members making food around the fire. She was deep in thought. When she had heard the whispers she felt a rush of coldness shoot through her, taking over every part of her skin, deep into her pores. The whispers were soft then loud and harsh, like it was a warning.  
  
But the thing that bothered her the most was she had understood the last three words perfectly. "...The Shikon Jewel." Then the whispers had stopped. Kagome looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha standing behind her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once more. Kagome nodded feeling guilty that she was lying to him. But she didn't want to him to think she was crazy, after all how did you explain to him that only you had heard these whispers that you didn't even understand?  
  
"Yes I'm fine now, thank you for your concern." Kagome added. Inuyasha put on a small smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Okay, well you should have something to eat then." Kagome shook her head. "I think I'm going to bed early, I'm not really hungry." She pulled off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket, it was kind of you." She gave him a quick hug and headed to her tent that she shared with the girls.  
  
Inuyasha stood there in a slight daze. He noticed that everyone was watching afterwards. He snapped at his group members. "What are you looking at the show's over. Go on back to eating. Nothing to see here."  
  
Everyone went back to eating a giving small knowingly side-glances at each other. Especially Shippo and Lanai.  
  
It was more than just concern in their opinion.  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep. The whispers had some what managed to stay in her head. She was cold even though she was dressed quite warmly. She couldn't get rid of the shivers that crept up and down her spine. She pulled over a coat and headed outside of her tent as quietly as possible.  
  
She followed the river and saw an opening ahead that was hidden by trees. She sat down on a rock looking at the opening. Something had led her here, and she didn't know what it was. Her hands touched the soil. It was like sand, sieving through her hands.  
  
She looked up and saw two transparent figures sitting across from her on the other side of the river. She blinked once, then twice to make sure what she saw was real.  
  
They were still there. She didn't move not wanting to ruin the opportunity. She saw it was a young woman and a young man. The woman was sad and her face was covered by her face.  
  
The voices were soft but she could here them clearly. She could understand what they were saying.  
  
"Inuyasha we can't see each other anymore. It's too much of a risk." The woman bent her head down and Kagome could see the tears hitting the ground and making the soil around her darker. The man took both of her hands in his and kissed them both.  
  
"Why? There is no longer a threat anymore. You are free now; the Jewel no longer needs to be hidden. He's gone, he's dead Kagome. We can be together forever."  
  
Kagome's body froze. She had heard the transparent young woman and man use both her and Inuyasha's name. 'What does this mean?' She kept on listening, trying to understand what was going on, what had led her here...  
  
"The Four Souls of the Jewel called to me. There is a bigger threat coming our way. I must leave you, to go away. Far away, my love and... I'm afraid I will not be returning."  
  
The man's head bowed down in defeat. "Must you go? I... I don't know what I will do without you." The woman cupped her hands around the man's face and looked into his eyes.  
  
Kagome still could not see the two transparent faces. "I would take you with me if I could, but the Fates will not allow it. It is my duty to protect the Jewel, I am the guardian of it, I cannot abandon it or else I will tarnish with the Jewel. We are one. Till this threat is over it will not be safe for me and the Shikon Jewel to stay here with you. Please understand it's for the world, for mankind and all of this world's creatures and creations. Stay with me tonight and be by my side before I have to leave in the morning."  
  
The man hugged the woman and the woman responded back. Kagome saw the woman's face when her hair fell away from her face.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw that the ghostly figure looked like her. Just like her. She blinked, caught up in the moment and saw that nothing was there now. The figures had vanished. It was as if it never happened.  
  
Kagome walked over to where the two figures were and saw the rock that the woman was sitting on. She touched it and found that the rock was neutral. She saw that it was neither cold from the weather nor hot at all. She looked around and saw a bracelet on the ground.  
  
She picked it up and held it up to the moonlight. The writings on the sliver bracelet were same as the ones on the walls of the cave. She saw on the silver bracelet that the sliver chain was interwoven with silver hair. Like Inuyasha's and the transparent Inuyasha's hair. She put on the bracelet and saw that the writings on the bracelet flashed gold.  
  
Suddenly she was spinning or at least her mind was. The whispers had come back now this time she could hear bits and pieces of it.  
  
"Danger approaches nearer and nearer each day, Princess Kagome..."  
  
"The wrath of this creature can destroy the world if he is to have the power of the Shikon Jewel..."  
  
"The world depends on you... Only you..."  
  
"This is a mission that cannot be avoided... You must act quickly..."  
  
"The journey you will take will be long... You may not be returning..."  
  
"...If you even survive the task that we are to put you through..."  
  
"The task..."  
  
"... Is uncompleted..."  
  
"You must leave..."  
  
"The..."  
  
"He approaches quicker my lady..."  
  
"...Judgment day..."  
  
The whispers stopped and Kagome fell to the ground. Her body felt as if she was in lock position. She couldn't move. She feared to move. She didn't understand.  
  
She didn't want to.  
  
The voices she had heard made little sense at all. They were cut up pieces from whole sentences. Important parts that were taken out and tossed to Kagome as clues to figure out on her own. Puzzles that have gone missing, leaving blank spots open. It was incomplete. She didn't know what it was about.  
  
A few minutes later the coloring of the writings on the bracelet went back to normal. She could move again. Her hands dug in to the earth to push herself up from the ground. Her fingernails however uncover a small sliver book that was barely poking out of the earth. It was just the tip of the book, it was so small she could've mistaken it for a small rock. Could've but didn't.  
  
It was as if someone had buried it for protection, to keep it hidden. She kept digging until she was able to pull the book out of its hiding. It was buried deep considering the great amount of time Kagome had used to uncover the book.  
  
The book was large and heavy. It was the size of a standard-sized dictionary. She opened the book and saw the same writings but it was in sliver with gold outlining. She kept flipping through it and stopped when she saw a small painting.  
  
It was a painting of her and Inuyasha. But it wasn't her and Inuyasha at the same time. It must've been the transparent figures she had seen earlier in the clearing.  
  
Because the date marked under the picture was unheard of. Kagome wasn't alive or anywhere near born at that time and neither was Inuyasha.  
  
And Kagome wasn't a princess and she knew Inuyasha wasn't a prince.  
  
Also Inuyasha didn't have dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
The clothes and the symbols that were marked on there hands...  
  
It wasn't making any sense to Kagome. 'What is going on? Why is this happening to me only?' She felt the cold sensation rush through her again.  
  
Pain surged through her head. She put one of her hands to her forehead, the pain intensified even more. She pulled her hand away and saw it was red. She looked the book and saw that it was glowing.  
  
The book closed automatically on its own and fell softly on the ground beside her.  
  
It was the last thing Kagome saw before she hit the ground unconscious.  
  
AN: So there's Ch. 2, my next update will be later this week or weekend and it will be High School Reunion and A Country Life. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! 


	3. Uncovering the Secrets: Part Two

Author's Note: Here's Ch. 3, this was a hard chapter for me to write, because it's a transition part of the story. But I finally got started on it and made it through. I hope you guys will like it. I would like to thank my beta once again for taking the time to edit.  
  
Disclaimer: Covers her face behind her hands and shakes her head sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lost Jewel  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Uncovering the Secrets: Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt herself being lifted up and being carried, but she couldn't open her eyes. Well she could... But she was afraid too. She knew who was carrying her back to the camp.  
  
It was him, she could tell. The more time she spent with him, the more she learned more about him. She wanted so desperately to move her head away from his chest and away from the scent of his aftershave, because she was feeling a certain tickle in her stomach that she had never felt before.  
  
She felt herself being lower to the ground and set down on a sleeping bag, mostly like hers, she thought. She still kept her eyes closed. She could feel his hand brush over her forehead as he checked her temperature.  
  
Her heart started beating faster. She could feel his breathing; he was close to her, a little too close... She had guessed that he leaned down to her face. "Kagome? Are you awake?" He whispered. His breath tickled her ear; she focused hard on keeping a still face despite what her heart was doing.  
  
Kagome turned to her side a bit so she wouldn't have to see his face. She opened her eyes slowly but didn't say anything. Inuyasha tucked the blanket around Kagome and left only to see her back. When he left she sat up and looked around. She was in her tent, alone.  
  
She looked down and saw that the book and the bracelet were placed to her side. She picked up the book and flipped open the pages. They were blank... She checked twice and closed it and opened it again just to make sure.  
  
It was still blank. She panicked not understanding what was going on. "They were here, last night... The writings..." She closed the book and placed it in her lap. She picked up the bracelet and saw that it was also plain. There were no writings, just a silver chain interwoven with silvery white hair. She touched the hair and found it to be soft. She knitted her brows together trying to understand what was going on. She placed the bracelet on top of the book and fell back onto her sleeping bag thinking...  
  
She could hear the voices outside her tent of her friends and partners.  
  
"Is Kagome okay?"  
  
"Where did you find her?"  
  
"... What was she doing out there?"  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to ignore all the buzzing around him. There were too many questions at once, there was only one way that he knew to handle situations like these. "Everybody calm down! She's fine... I checked for any signs of fever, she had no fever, her temperature is normal at the moment. I think we should let her rest a bit. Miroku and I will check on the caves. Lanai, you will continue to work on deciphering those writings. Sango and Shippo will go to where I found Kagome and do some more research there."  
  
Then she heard some clatter of everyone gathering their stuff and going to their assigned spots. Kagome looked at the ceiling of the tent and sighed. She wasn't tired anymore, just determined to find out what happened.  
  
She changed her clothes and washed her face outside, where there was a water basin. She pulled her hair back up into a low ponytail and headed towards the cave with the book and the bracelet in hand. Bracing herself against the cave wall as she walked she looked around for the two men. She could still feel a slight throbbing in the head but continued to walk towards them. She had to tell someone...  
  
She heard the voices nearby...  
  
"Inuyasha, look at this wall?! It has forms of steel built into it... And something else, I don't think its metal though..."  
  
"The wall changes color too. The day before when Kagome and I came in here the wall was gray, like a stone-wash color. But this... This is unexplainable, the wall is now blue?"  
  
"Where did you exactly find Kagome?"  
  
"Out in the clearing by the tall palm-like trees near the river. She was just laying there unconscious wearing a bracelet and there was a book next to her."  
  
"Did you see what was in the book?"  
  
"No... That's for Kagome to tell us. It might be a personal belonging of hers for all we know..."  
  
Kagome tripped on a small hunk of dirt clod and landed in between the two archaeologists. She cursed her clumsiness mentally and opened her eyes. She saw that the two men looked at her in surprise. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he quickly helped her up in a sitting position. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."  
  
Miroku looked down at Kagome's hands where she held the book and the bracelet in her hands. He looked back up at her with deep concern in his eyes. "I have... I have to tell you something." She whispered. The two men leaned closer. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked down at the book and the bracelet that was on top of the book. "These... They have to do with the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Inuyasha gently lifted the book out of her hands and opened the book. "But its blank, Kagome. See? No writings, nothing at all." Kagome shook her head, "You had to have been there last night. This island has more secrets than we know about. I think everything that's on this island is happening or happened for a reason."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand over her forehead. "You're warm... Come on Miroku, grab her stuff and I'll carry her back to the camp." Kagome shook her head vehemently. "Please listen to me." Kagome's tears started spilling down her face, she quickly wiped them away. She wasn't going to be weak.  
  
Both of the men looked at each other then back at her. Then Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, we'll listen. Tell us everything that happened last night." Kagome went through in detail what had happened, neither of the other two archaeologists interrupting.  
  
When Kagome finished, both men looked at her in shock. "Are you sure this really happened?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Kagome carefully. Miroku answered for Kagome. "I know Kagome, she takes her job seriously. She wouldn't make up something like this. We'll go together tonight and see what she was talking about. I'm thinking there was a reason why all this happened to her and at night only."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the bracelet and held it closer to his eyes. "It's hair of a hanyou..." Miroku scrunched up his face. "A hanyou? Are you sure?" Inuyasha nodded. "Positive, my father use to study about them years ago, before he retired." Miroku looked back over to Kagome. "Didn't you say they had names just like you and Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded.  
  
Miroku's eyes got the usual glow, it was when he had an idea his eyes became like that. "What Miroku?" Kagome said. Miroku grabbed the book and looked at the cover. 'It has to be...' he thought. "Inuyasha carry her outside, I need to go find something." Miroku took the book and headed outside. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha so it would be easier for him to carry her. She was hoisted up and carried out into the light.  
  
Inuyasha settled Kagome down on the ground and sat down next to her. "You know what this means don't you?" he said quietly. Kagome picked up a lonely flower by her and snapped it off its root. She showed Inuyasha the flower. "This flower is a black orchid. It is considered to be one of the rarest flowers in the world, and yet it's growing up here among the other poisonous flowers that we passed by." Kagome set the flower down and tucked back a loose strand of her hair that escaped from her confined ponytail.  
  
Inuyasha was about to ask her something when Miroku came out with the book and the bracelet. In his other hand he held out a brown leather-case book. He sat down on the other side of Kagome and flipped to the page in the brown book. He pointed out to the part that he wanted her to read.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and then at the book. She placed the book on her lap and read the part that Miroku had indicated to.  
  
"Many archaeologists have claimed that the story of the Shikon Jewel is a tale that defies all others. A story of love, friendship, internal and external struggles, loss, hope, and danger, a well-rounded combination of everything and anything. Though the origins of the Jewel and the powers of it are unknown, we do know that from the scriptures that were deciphered previous months ago by the expert team led by Shigehiko Higurashi, that in fact the Jewel was a major part Princess Kagome of the now Tanega Island."  
  
Kagome's eyes skimmed down to the bottom. "...She was to go to the mainland of Japan to work with her father's friends in hiding and restoring the Jewel to it's once pureness. After the death of her father and mother it was believed her plans were immediately taken into action. Through the perilous fights she was able to succeed. Afterwards it is said that she fell in love with her partner and aid, Prince Inuyasha of the Kumamoto Regions. They were to have wed after the Jewel was to be put away and in hiding for good."  
  
"But alas we do not know anymore than what the scriptures were deciphered into. The rest is a mystery. The Jewel and the Princess still remains a mystery. To this very day it's is considered Japan's biggest mystery that has yet to be solved."  
  
The book ended there, there was nothing else...  
  
Kagome gave the book to Inuyasha and looked at Miroku. "Then... This is all real?" Miroku nodded, "I think... That you're her reincarnation, Princess Kagome that is..." Kagome placed a hand to the side of her forehead and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "What am I going to do?" Miroku shrugged not knowing what to say at this point.  
  
Kagome looked over at her shoulder where Inuyasha had placed his hand. His eyes were firmly placed on her face, studying her eyes. "What we're going to do is solve it together." Kagome placed her hand over his and smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
She didn't feel so scared and alone anymore.  
  
  
  
Kagome settled herself beside Miroku's books and read through everything about the Jewel. Everything was the same. Brief descriptions of the Jewel and Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha... Nothing else, it was as if they disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even information about her traveling companions was limited. It just wasn't enough. She shut the book and looked over at the book in the corner. Her flashlight lingered upon it for a little bit longer.  
  
The silver book stood there waiting for her to solve the mystery... Her mind racked through every information that she had absorbed... Nothing was coming to mind. She leaned over and grabbed the book. The cover was cool against her hands. She could feel a slight tingling sensation running through her hands. She looked at the cover closely.  
  
On the cover she could see slight designs of bluish sliver sparkling ever so lightly on the front. Her hands traced the markings, it was then Kagome realized it was words not designs. The same ones that were on the cave.  
  
She stepped outside, it was night and the air was starting to get chilly. She zipped up her jacket and saw Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for her. She looked down at her watch, it was midnight. That meant the others were well asleep.  
  
She balanced both the book and the bracelet in her hands and walked carefully over to Inuyasha and Miroku. She led the way to where she had seen the images and pulled them behind a huge rock.  
  
They carefully poked their heads out a bit to see what was going to happen. Hours later and nothing still had happened. Miroku was fast asleep and Inuyasha was carving with his pocket knife on a small hunk of wood. Then Kagome felt it, the shivers go down her spine. She tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and motioned him quietly to look out with her.  
  
He nodded following her motions; they both carefully peeked out from behind the rock.  
  
The young woman that Kagome now knew as the Princess sat beside the flowing river. Her eyes seemed glassy and carried a depth of pain that Kagome could recognize only because she felt that when her father passed away.  
  
Kagome saw the Princess unfisted her hand and in the middle revealed the Shikon Jewel. It was like a clam revealing the treasure that it hidden deep- within. The woman closed her eyes and the open palm. She placed that hand up to her heart.  
  
The Princess's tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at the moon. "Oh cruel moon it's last that I will ever see of you, for my journey is to the other world with this Jewel. The coveted Shikon Jewel will no longer be here on Earth if all goes as planned. It will be with me in the Spiritual world. Watch over my love for me till we reunite again." She then enclosed her hands in a prayer like position and was on her knees. She placed her forehead against the fist and chanted a prayer.  
  
Words which Kagome didn't know or could comprehend, the Princess slowly started to levitate a few inches off the ground. Her long hair spread out around her and her whole body spinning, faster each time until a blinding flash came over the Princess. A small stream of light hitting upon the princess...  
  
Kagome shielded her eyes but quickly pulled away from her arm once the light was gone. She saw that the Princess wasn't there anymore.  
  
She turned over to Inuyasha who was still staring at the place where the princess was. He was in shock, he couldn't believe it. What he had seen was beyond belief. He looked over at Kagome. "Holy shit," was all he could say.  
  
Kagome looked down at the book and the bracelet, it was glowing again. She carefully reached out and touched the book. When she saw nothing harmed her, she opened the book.  
  
The weird writings danced across the pages gleaming in a silver-goldish writing. She stared at the words trying to find something that looked familiar. Then she saw towards the end of the page that one word looked familiar.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Daddy do you have to go back to that jungle-place?" Kagome pouted. Her father had came back for a week since everyone was allowed to have a break from the expedition, and now her father was already packing to go back. She was unhappy.  
  
Her father stopped packing and turned around to her. "Sweetie you know that I have to... I don't want to, but Daddy and the others are so very close to finding something extraordinary. I can't leave it unfinished now, they need me." Kagome crossed her arms and mustered up her most unhappy face. Her father put on a half smile and ruffled Kagome's hair.  
  
"When I come back I promise to play with you as much as you want, okay?" Her father added. Kagome's face softened a bit at hearing that. "Okay... It's a deal, pinky promise?" Her father chuckled and looped his pinky with her small pinky. "Pinky promise," he said his eyes twinkling in laughter.  
  
Her father extended his arms out and crouched on his legs, suggesting Kagome to run into them for his famous bear-hugs. Kagome ran into her father's embrace. He picked her up and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Daddy...I can't breathe." Her father laughed and let her loose.  
  
Then Kagome noticed it as she pulled away. On her father's left bicep was a tattoo. "Ooh..." Kagome said tracing her fingers around it. "What does it mean Daddy?"  
  
Her father rolled up his sleeve up more so that it exposed the tattoo even more. "Well Daddy and his friends sort of deciphered these writings that were on this cave wall at the jungle where Daddy has to go... And well this symbol means, To Love, it was dedicated for you, Kagome. To my special little girl."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around her father's neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of her father's neck. She could still smell his aftershave and a mix of his shampoo and conditioner too. It was her favorite smell in the world. "I'll miss you everyday that you're gone Daddy. Remember to come back Mommy and me, and the baby in her tummy, and Grandpa, we'll all be waiting for you."  
  
Her father kissed her on the tip of her nose as he always did when he was saying goodbye. "I'll come back to you, I promise Kagome. Just wait for me patiently like always."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and once again wrapped her arms around her father. She didn't want to say goodbye because her little heart contorted in pain, but she understood and she knew their bond would never be gone. "I love you Daddy." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I Love you too, Kagome." Her father replied.  
  
After all what did she have to loose? He promised he would come back to her in the end.  
  
That was all that mattered for her.  
  
That he would come back to her, as he promised.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
The word was 'To Love'. Kagome closed her eyes and blinked back her tears. It was one of her fond memories that she had of her and her father. Also it was the one constant reminder of the promise he forgot to keep. The only promise...  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, seeing a sudden sadness on her face. "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked worriedly. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah I was just thinking of something that's all." She picked up the book and handed it to Inuyasha, much to his surprise he didn't get harmed by it either.  
  
Kagome pointed to the word. "I know what this word means... It means To Love." Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. "How do you know?" Kagome put on a wry smile and looked into his golden eyes. "Trust me I know."  
  
Inuyasha decided not to ask her any more questions instead he woke up Miroku. They walked back to the camp quietly. They would deal with the problems tomorrow...  
  
  
  
The next morning Kagome looked down at her piece of paper to the writings on the cave walls. The symbols that had said 'To Love' had the same patterns on certain words on the cave walls. She followed the patterns but only knowing five letters wasn't going to solve much. She sat down and leaned against the wall, eyes closed.  
  
She was frustrated not knowing what to make of it, the whole events that took place upon her arrival. She wanted to rip up the book and just give up... But a part of her wouldn't let her, she came to far to throw it all away.  
  
She had to solve the mystery and find the Jewel. So she could finish her father's legacy, so that all her dreams weren't a waste. It was the only thing that kept her connected to her father, besides her memories.  
  
She would do this for him, even if it drove her insane.  
  
Sango looked over at the cave and then back at the pot that was placed over the fire. The soup was boiling slowly, and she was getting impatient as well as her stomach. It growled loudly in response.  
  
"Do you think we should go check up on Kagome?" Miroku looked up from his book and looked at Sango. "No... She just needs to be by herself that's all." Sango bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm just worried about her, she hasn't been herself lately..."  
  
Miroku let out a sigh causing his wisps of bangs to go up and then down. "This expedition means everything to her. She's determined." Sango stirred the soup in a counterclockwise motion. "Does it have to do with her father?" She asked.  
  
Miroku closed his book and nodded. "It always had to do with her father. She doesn't talk much about it, but I know that is the reason why she agreed to do this expedition."  
  
"I think it's too much for her. Last night I heard her crying." Sango added. Miroku watched Sango pour the soup into small bowls. She handed one to Miroku. He took it carefully and blew on it. "She's been experiencing... Visions of the past, I think? You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Miroku asked. Sango looked around to see if that one man that accompanied them on the trip was out. She looked over to his private small tent, the flap was closed.  
  
She shook her head. "No I won't tell anyone." Miroku whispered in her ear about the visions and small discoveries that they had made in the last few days. Sango pulled back when he was done, looking at him in surprise. "Well then we should tell the others expect for that one man." Miroku shook his head. "No, not yet... Not until something drastic happens."  
  
Sango arched a brow. "And this isn't drastic? I mean what has been happening is big compared to the research we've been doing for the last two days. This is something drastic and Shippo and Lanai should know about this. They could help."  
  
"But this isn't the time yet. We still have to be careful. You know that man that came with us, I know for a fact he is a spy for Mr. Kenton. I don't care how much you guys respect him but there's just something about him and Mr. Kenton that puts me at unease. If we all are working on one thing at once he's going to suspect something. We have to act normal and pretend that none of what I told you has happened. We have to be cautious."  
  
Sango nodded and sat down beside him. "Okay... We'll wait but we have to tell them later." She said firmly. Miroku smiled "I promise, we'll tell them eventually."  
  
Shippo pointed to a tree nearby. "Look Lanai!" He shouted. Lanai turned around to look at where Shippo was pointing to. "No way, I'm not climbing that." Shippo rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the tree. "I wasn't suggesting you climb it, just help me up a little." Lanai shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered while cupping two hands and crouching. Shippo placed one foot on her hands, she carefully lifted him up while Shippo grabbed the nearest branch.  
  
"Hurry," Lanai muttered while her arms were close to giving out. Shippo finally managed to get up on the branch. "I did it!" He said proudly. He beated his chest with his fists and did an imitation of a Tarzan call. "Hurry up and get the bananas you idiot." Lanai shouted from below.  
  
Shippo stopped and went to pluck the bananas. He grabbed a bundle and threw them down to her. She caught them all. Shippo jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with ease.  
  
"How much should we charge them for these?" He asked. This time Lanai rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about, money and torturing our partners?" Shippo gave her a wide grin. It answered all of Lanai's possible questions. "How did I get stuck with you is what I want to know..." She shook her head and walked ahead of Shippo, leaving him behind.  
  
Shippo tapped his finger on his chin devising of plan. The imaginary light bulb in his head went off. He ran to tell Lanai his latest evil plan and ran after Lanai to catch up with her.  
  
The hem of his cargo pants caught on the knick of a rock. He fell down hard. His eyes closed as his stomach churned in pain. He rolled over on his back and gasped for air. The sharp stabbing pains slowly started to subside afterwards.  
  
His head rolled to the side, his eyes widened when he saw a small necklace chain on the ground. It was hidden beneath the leaves of the rare plants. He picked it up and held it up in front of his face.  
  
He was still on his back. The binding was silver and delicate. His fingers followed the chain and ended in the center.  
  
There was no charm on it, it seemed as if it was ripped off. He quickly stood up. He had to show this to the group. He ran fast as possible to show what he had found. If he had turned around he would've saw a transparent figure of a young woman standing behind him smiling. She then disappeared.  
  
  
  
Lanai had set the bananas on the makeshift table. She looked around the camp and saw that everybody was out sitting around the fire. Everybody expect for that one strange man...  
  
The group all turned around to the source of the noise that was headed towards them. It was Shippo. "You guys, I found something," he thrusted out his hand holding the necklace chain.  
  
Inuyasha picked it up with two fingers. "It's a necklace chain, what about it?" Shippo ripped it out of his hands and showed it to Miroku. "I saw this in one of your books, don't you remember?" Miroku stared at the chain for awhile then nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think I do." He flipped through his books and stopped at a particular page.  
  
"That chain is part of the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel was connected to it. This chain... Where did you find it?" He asked. Shippo waved his hands for everyone to follow him.  
  
After trudging around in the jungle for some minutes Shippo stooped and pointed to the ground. "There, that's where I found it." Kagome bent down and touched the ground. It was soft, like the dirt by the river.  
  
She looked around the area and saw that only clover- like plants grew around this part of the area only. "I think... I think we should look around here some more." Kagome suggested. Everybody scrambled around looking for something.  
  
Kagome's hand patted around the dirt and stopped when she saw track marks on the ground. She crawled on her hands and knees, closely following the marks. It stopped at a large rock.  
  
Underneath the rock she saw there was a crevice. Carefully and slowly she stuck her hand inside. The earth inside was cool because of it's avoidance of sunlight. Her hands stopped at an object that her hand passed over.  
  
It was rough but she pulled it out. It was a part of a briefcase. Her hands ran against the smooth leather, this briefcase looked very familiar to her. Then she ran touched the gold emblem on the top of the case.  
  
The initials on the gold emblem were S. H.  
  
She then remembered why it looked so familiar.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Her mother was wearing a black dress and had her hair was tied back stylishly. She set a large platter of cookies on the dining room table. Kagome ran to her mother and jumped up and down trying to see the table that was grandly set up for a large Christmas dinner.  
  
And most of all her father was coming home. Kagome was happy. "Kagome don't jump you'll get dizzy." Kagome went over to her mother and tugged on her dress. Her mother bent down and kissed Kagome on the head.  
  
"Be patient your Daddy will be home very soon." Kagome nodded, the curls on her head bouncing up and down. Her touched her mother's stomach. "Mommy, are you getting fat?" She asked.  
  
Her mother laughed. "No Kagome, I'm pregnant." Kagome shook her head not understanding what her mother meant. "It means you will have a new brother or sister soon."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really, will I get to play with him or her?" Her mother fixed Kagome's ribbon that was placed on the back of her dress. "Yes when they get a bit older. Now don't get too playful now, Daddy..." Her mother never finished the sentence, the doorbell rang.  
  
Her mother grabbed Kagome's hand and walked over to the front door. She opened it and smiled. The man came inside and kissed Kagome's mother on the cheek and gently twirled her around. "I'm home..." He said in a sing-song voice. Kagome ran to her father and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas Daddy." Her father threw Kagome up into the air several times before placing her on his back in a piggy-back ride position. He took off his shoes and skipped into the living room. "Now where did my darling little girl go to? Hmm... I wonder." He said playfully, pretending to look for Kagome. Kagome put both of her hands up to her mouth to muffle her giggles.  
  
"What was that I heard?" Her father spinned around fast several times before dumping her on the couch and gently sitting down on top of her. "I thought I heard my little girl but I don't see her..." He smiled even wider when he heard little muffled giggles underneath him.  
  
He got up and turned around. "Well I wonder what this is... Oh! It looks like I found her." Kagome laughed. Her father sat down next to her. Kagome looked into his eyes, she crawled into his lap and pinched his cheeks with her fingers. She loved playing with her father every time he came home. He always made her feel so happy.  
  
Kagome's mother walked into the living room. "Come on you two, the family is waiting for you. It's time to open the presents." Kagome jumped off her father's lap and tugged on his hand.  
  
"Daddy let's hurry. Presents." Her father's face turned into a mischievous look. "Oh no, Daddy's feet are stuck to the ground. Nooo..." He said in a slow monotone voice. Kagome went behind her father and pushed on his legs. "We have to hurry!" Kagome said pushing her father making a futile try.  
  
They finally arrived into the room and sat down in front of the colorfully decorated Christmas tree. Her father pulled out a small wrapped present out of his coat pocket. "I got this for you in Egypt." Kagome unwrapped the present quite messily and saw that it was a stuffed animal. She snuggled it up to her face. It smelled like cinnamon rolls.  
  
She looked at the fluffy white doggy. "I know that you wanted a dog for your birthday but you couldn't when Mommy got pregnant. So I bought this for you instead so that you can take good care of it when Daddy is away." Kagome squeezed the belly of the dog and laughed.  
  
"It barks." She commented. Her father nodded. Kagome snuggled up to her father. "Thank you for my doggy, I'll take good care of it." Her mother cleared her throat and motioned Kagome for her to give her father their present.  
  
"Oh! Mommy and I got this for you when you lost the other one." Her father took the largely wrapped present. He laughed when he saw lots of tape and ribbons on it. Evidently Kagome had wrapped the present. He opened the box slowly and gasped.  
  
"Why it's a briefcase. A beautiful briefcase." He pulled it out of the box and ran his fingers over the gold emblem that had his initials on it. Kagome who looked up at him said, "Do you like it?" Her father nodded pleased with his gift. He clicked open the case and saw that it had suede interior with leather bindings.  
  
"I love it." He said. Kagome leaned her head against her father's chest. "I'll use it when I go on my next expedition, when I go to the island next month." Kagome closed her eyes feeling very content.  
  
Her Daddy was home, and her Mommy had made her favorite cookies, and she had a new doll to add to her collection. There was a reason why Kagome always loved Christmas.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kagome stuck her hand in one of the pockets of the case. She pulled out a white fluffy dog toy, the one her father had given her. She had packed it inside his briefcase when he had to go back to the island, the day she saw his tattoo.  
  
It was for good luck. She placed the doll up to her face and buried herself in it; it still smelled like cinnamon rolls... She could feel the tears escaping out of her.  
  
She placed the doll in her lap and looked through the briefcase some more. She found a small journal. It was her father's...  
  
She flipped opened to the second to last page. It read:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
May, 17  
  
My team and I have mastered the language. We found out that it is forms of ancient Japanese with mixes of forms of other ancient languages. We still have not found the Jewel but we are close. We need to find that Jewel to open the cave wall that seemed like a dead end. It's actually a door...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The rest of the ink was corroded away; she couldn't read anymore of her father's writings in the journal. She flipped to the last page, the only page that seemed to be fine. It was short.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
June, 28  
  
I lay here in the silence of the night in the comforts of my tent. I feel death coming upon me; I feel that I have failed my daughter. I know that in my heart I will not last out here much longer. The pain in my body grows intensely each day. I am sick and dying. I feel that Wesley Kenton and his partner Adam Pearce have lied to us, if not many times. This expedition was far more than to find the Jewel. I can only hope that one day someone will see them for that. The strength in my body is slowly fading. I write this hoping that my daughter can be able to read this or someone will find it and give her this. To know how sorry I am for breaking her promise. Sorry that I didn't come home.  
  
- Shigehiko Higurashi  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome closed the journal. She didn't cry, and she couldn't. Her pain was too much for her to release. She stood up putting all the items back. Then another book fell out.  
  
She bent down and read the title.  
  
It was in her father's writing. The paperbound book was small and compact. Kagome's lips followed the words of the title. "The Letters of the Ancient Kumamoto Tribal Regions- Translated"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped opened. She had the translations of the letters in her hands.  
  
She was closer to solving the mystery now.  
  
AN: Well I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I updated this first because I wanted a few chapters out so that this story would be able to carry on its own. I am almost done with Chapter Ten of High School Reunion and Chapter Six of A Country Life, but it most likely won't be out till next week. Sorry for the late updates. I have been busy studying for my ACT and AP testings that are coming up. Please be patient until then. Thank you once again for understanding.  
  
Any questions that you have email my beta, Jeanette (Ceriseberry@aol.com). 


	4. Unveiling

Author's Note: I wrote this earlier it just needed to be revised and checked for grammatical errors.  
  
Oh and a special thanks to one of my reviewer's, Mirokuluver. Your reviews always make me smile so much, so I wrote updated this chapter for you today. And for those waiting for A Country Life, the update will be sometime this weekend, Friday at the earliest.  
  
Disclaimer: Shakes her head no...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lost Jewel  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Unveiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what was there, in her hands... It was her father's book, she feel a surge of happiness run through her body. She gathered the stuff and ran back to the group behind her.  
  
"Miroku! You won't believe what I found?!" Kagome shoved the paperbound book to his chest, she smiled at him eagerly. Miroku smiled faintly and patted Kagome on the shoulder. He hoped she was okay...  
  
He looked down at his hand and his eyes widened. Now he could she why Kagome was excited. "Oh my god... Kagome where did you find this?" Kagome pointed behind her. "Back there under a rock, it was hidden."  
  
Miroku picked up Kagome and spun her around. "Do you know what this means?" Kagome nodded while laughing.  
  
Soon the group came closer to their ecstatic partners. Shippo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the two friends that were jumping up and down. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you two celebrating?"  
  
Miroku waved the book in front of Shippo's face. "Because of this." Shippo's jaw dropped, he looked over to Lanai and stuttered while pointing at Kagome and Miroku. "They... The... Translations..." Lanai shook her head not comprehending the words coming out of Shippo's mouth. "What are you talking about?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Miroku handed the book to her. "Because of this." Lanai stared at the book in her hands, she went through the pages and let out a wail of happiness. "This is... PERFECT!" she shouted and hugged Miroku without even thinking. Several moments later there was a loud slap and a red handprint on Miroku's face. Lanai glared at the man on the ground and went over to Sango to explain to her the good news.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and looked over to his opposite side, the camp. He noticed that one man's tent flap was open... He was finally out, when the group wasn't even at the camp... Inuyasha walked over to the group. "You guys, the man is awake and up and I think we should go back. But first we need to hide this stuff." Kagome nodded and wrapped her jacket around the briefcase and held it to her side. Inuyasha nodded when he approved.  
  
Sango led the group and stopped when she saw the man come out of the girls' tent. "What the hel... I mean what were you doing in our tent?" The beady- eyed man looked around at the group carefully. He snapped back at Sango. "What I'm suppose to do, keep the boss updated on your work here." He held out the big silver book in front of the group. "Is this your idea of a joke?" He whispered coolly.  
  
Sango snatched the book out of his hands and slapped across the little man's cheek forcefully. "What we have been doing is working and not snooping around through other people's business. Trying to translate a whole another language is a difficult task, especially if it isn't a present day language but a lost language! And another thing, if I ever catch you in our tent, just once more. I will personally make sure that you'll never be able to walk again or reproduce."  
  
The man removed his hand from the area where Sango had slapped him. He shook his index finger in her face. "I just hope you know who you are dealing with Miss Atkushi! I am Adam Pearce, a colleague and close friend of Mr. Kenton. You wouldn't want to be sent back for your stupid little action you caused, now do you?" Sango stared at the man with deep loathing before simply answering a "No."  
  
The man smirked slyly and walked back to his tent closing the flap rather roughly. Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Don't worry, I doubt he would do that, he obviously doesn't know how important you are to this expedition." Sango brushed her hand through her bangs and let out a deep sigh. "I know... I guess I overreacted but he had no right..."Sango stopped when she could hear snicker throughout the group. Kagome was the first. Her shoulders started shaking from containing in her laughter, Sango noticed.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked. Kagome bursted out laughing, "Like you don't know!" Sango shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid I don't..." She replied. Kagome finally stopped laughing and caught her breath. "That you slapped a tiny ugly man and then you threatened to castrate him." Sango turned beet red at what Kagome said. "Ohh, that..."  
  
  
  
Kagome ran her hands across the words on the wall. Lanai had been able to finish translating the cave exterior while Kagome and Inuyasha translated the two inside walls. Inuyasha stopped at a word he didn't know. He turned around to Kagome. "Hey do you know which word is the one with the double loop around the four count letter?"  
  
Kagome flipped the pages around in the book. "It's unlocking..." Inuyasha nodded and flashed Kagome a quick smile before turning around. Kagome's face held a smile too as she continued to work.  
  
She dusted the bottom part of the wall with a small brush. The flashlight shone over the words that were hidden. She read the transcripts carefully, glancing up and down at the book occasionally. "Behind the wall of four elements there lies the hidden object that will set the Jewel free form existence. Our Princess created the Jewel as the key to unlocking the door, therefore no one could ever get behind it without the key, and only her line of blood can open this door that stands on holy grounds."  
  
Kagome stood up and touched the key hole again. "I guess the Shikon Jewel isn't back there..." She whispered. Kagome jumped when she felt Inuyasha's breath on her neck from behind. "What do you mean?" Kagome pointed to the wall she had translated to the keyhole. "The wall said that whatever is behind there is under protection and cannot go in unless they have the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel is the key to opening that door."  
  
Inuyasha formed an 'O' with his mouth and looked at the keyhole. "Where do you suggest the Shikon Jewel is then?" Kagome shrugged and turned around facing him. "It could be anywhere, the walls only tell about the story of the Princess and the Prince and the reason for this cave being here... Maybe Lanai has something for us?"  
  
Inuyasha motioned Kagome to go before him and followed after her out of the cave.  
  
Lanai was scribbling in her notepad the words that she was translating. Her eyes were deeply fixated on the cave exterior, all sounds were blocked from her mind. It was something that she learned to do when she was studying to become a linguist. Her sapphire blue eyes danced across the words then to her paper. Her hand was going back and forth, writing fast and hurriedly.  
  
She turned around only when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She flashed a smile to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hey," she said, her eyes twinkling. Kagome leaned over to see what Lanai had written on the paper. It looked like a story from Kagome's point of view.  
  
"How's the translation going?" Kagome asked. Lanai set her pencil and notepad on the ground and pointed to the exterior of the cave.  
  
The whole thing talks about the Princess and the Prince of how they met and fell in love. Much like the wall writings on the inside, am I right?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded along with Kagome. "But..." Lanai continued, "The only difference is this talks much and I mean much more about the Shikon Jewel. You see on the left side there is a whole description of the Jewel and how it was created. Here look at my notepad."  
  
Kagome took the notepad and held it out so that both she and Inuyasha could read it. Kagome read it out loud for them. "The Shikon Jewel was created by the Gods, composed of the elements of water, wind, fire, and earth, in the purest form possible. It was made to balance the world of good and evil, if one was more than the other, all would fail. Therefore the Jewel was made to keep the world balanced of good and evil from preventing the destruction of the world. Years before the birth of the cavemen and all mankind, the Shikon Jewel was being taken into small fragments and combined into one. The process of the Jewel fully being combined and restored took an average one thousand years. It then went into hiding waiting for the Chosen Guardian to protect it once danger and unbalancing of good and evil started to fall apart as the Gods predicted."  
  
Kagome paused and looked up at Lanai. "Is this for real?" Lanai nodded; she waved her hand for Kagome to continue. Kagome continued reading the material out loud. "The First Chosen Guardian was Midoriko, who was supposed to be the sole heiress and all time protector of the Jewel. But as times changed and youkais greatly multiplied, she was no longer able to guard it with her full potential power anymore. Then it was passed on to Kikyo, the priestess of a hidden and far off temple, where she was trained in order to protect the Jewel. That too was another failure as evil and hate consumed her pure heart, once she was brutally murdered."  
  
Kagome paused a moment to catch her breath from reading so fast. "Then it was at last presented to the last and final hope. Princess Kagome Namunaki of the Tanega Island. She was able to succeed and control the purity of the Jewel. But once again threats and greater evil power rose in the Feudal Warring Era of Japan. She was immediately sent to this island to remain hidden with the Jewel. It is said to be rumored that she hid the Jewel in the Hidden Passage by the river that we had created for her on this island. She was hidden and unseen by evil forces but the Jewel grew restless as did the Chosen Guardian. She soon left the world waiting for her love. The Jewel however did not leave with her..."  
  
Kagome looked at Lanai. "Where's the rest?" Lanai shrugged and pointed to the cave wall. "A good chunk of it's missing, it was like it was blasted apart from this wall. That's all I could get."  
  
"Okay so where do you assume this Hidden Passage is located?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Kagome looked around. "It's definitely not around here the location is somewhere far form here by the looks of things." Kagome added.  
  
Inuyasha growled, "This is becoming one big game of hide and seek here. I came on an expedition to find the Jewel and look what it turns into." He shook his head fretfully. Lanai looked at the river and then where it flowed off to, she had a hunch. "We'll follow the ends of the river tomorrow, it's getting late we should get to bed soon." Lanai said helpfully. Kagome looked up at the sky and saw that she was right.  
  
After everyone had their dinner a while ago most had turned over for the night expect for the three that were standing out. Kagome yawned and stretched her arms. "Yeah let's go to bed and we'll work on it tomorrow." Inuyasha waved to the girls' goodnight and headed off to his tent that he shared with the guys, while Kagome and Lanai went to theirs.  
  
Kagome whispered to Lanai about her visions that night in the tent. Lanai's head was resting in her hands, arms propped on the ground. "I think Miroku was right, Kagome. You are most likely Princess Kagome's reincarnation."  
  
Kagome rolled around on her sleeping bag feeling uncomfortable. "I guess maybe I am, but her visions aren't very clear. They're jumbles of one big puzzle. It's just none of the pieces are matching up right now to create one specific image."  
  
Kagome looked up at the ceiling of her tent with her fingers entwined and resting on her stomach. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of what her father use to say about the legend.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kagome what is that you found?" Her father asked. Kagome showed her father a pink conch. "This washed up on shore." She placed the conch in his hands.  
  
Her father looked inside the conch, he found it to be empty. "This a pretty color, don't you think so?" Kagome nodded while piling more shells in her yellow pail. "It's very pretty Daddy." She replied, agreeing with her father.  
  
Her father smiled and sat down on the sand. Kagome sat alongside her father. "It's like the Shikon Jewel you told me about in the stories." Her father looked at Kagome in surprise, "You remembered that story? It was so long ago."  
  
Kagome nodded again, smiling so wide that you could see which baby teeth were missing. "It's my favorite." She whispered leaning against his arms.  
  
Her father placed the conch on the top of the pail and watched the waves crash upon the shore. "It's one of the world's biggest mysteries about the past. We might never know what happened to it." Kagome stopped burying her feet in the sand and looked up at her father.  
  
His grey eyes radiated with warmth as he wrapped his arm around Kagome. "Hey there kiddo, whatcha doing?" Kagome shrugged and laughed playfully. "Nothing," she lied. Her father caught her by the waist and spun her around, when her father got tired he put her down on the sandy ground. Kagome laid down on the sand next to her father.  
  
"Daddy I want to be an arch... I want to just like you when you grow up." Her father brushed the sand off Kagome's forehead and nose. "You want to be an archaeologist, like Daddy?" he said. Kagome smiled, "Yes an archaeol... Archaeolageest."  
  
Her father laughed at her attempt to saying the word. "An archaeologist." Her father corrected.  
  
Kagome nodded and let out a deep sigh. She gave up on the word. "Yes, I want to be what you are Daddy, so that we can go on adventures together and find the Shikon Jewel together. Just you and me."  
  
Her father closed his eyes, a smile still on his face. He let the warmth of the beach sun wash over him. "Id we did find the Jewel you have to know one thing...The Jewel should not be used for any selfish purposes or else it will be corrupted. Remember that Kagome." Kagome nodded even though she didn't know half the words that he had just said.  
  
"Okay," she whispered and closed her eyes too, like her father.  
  
She wanted to be just like him...  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes wide and sat up. "The reason the other two wasn't able to keep the Jewel under their protection for so long was because they wanted to use it for themselves. Midoriko for more power and strength, Kikyo to make her lover human, but Princess Kagome... It never stated that she wanted to use it for herself."  
  
Lanai opened her eyes and rolled over on her stomach so she could see Kagome. "And you know this why?" Kagome turned around to Lanai, "Because my father used to talk about it all the time. I think the Jewel may be located on the other side of the island. I remember my father talking about a point in the trees where it was shaped of an arrow."  
  
"An arrow? Why is that?" Kagome racked through her head trying to recall what her father had said about the symbol. "Because that was the Princess's choice of weapon, she was a better archer than the previous Chosen Guardian Kikyo, if I recall..."  
  
Lanai flipped over on her back and let out a yawn. "Good, remember it tomorrow when we..." Lanai dozed off, tired form the load of work today. Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep shortly afterwards.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up early and fumbled her way out of the tent. The early sun hit her eyes, blinding her for a moment. She stood there adjusting to the brightness and stared ahead. She wash going to wash her face and get ready for her hike later on but was caught up in the moment of Inuyasha's naked upper half.  
  
He didn't notice Kagome standing there with her mouth hanging open. Instead he splashed the renewed cool water onto his face, little droplets of the water trailing down towards his sculpted chest and abs... He turned around and saw Kagome standing there, staring at him.  
  
He gave Kagome his usual smirk and walked over to her, drying his face on the towel. Kagome felt her cheeks growing warm at the sight of his very naked and hot body coming nearer to her.  
  
"All yours." He said pointing to the water basin, smiling. Kagome nodded avoiding his eyes as she walked over to the basin.  
  
He gave a soft chuckle and draped his towel over his shoulder and went inside his tent. Kagome splashed the water over her face to calm her nerves. It did very little for what she was feeling at the moment. She had just seen a very hot man, half-naked.  
  
She took slow breaths and closed her eyes to compose herself. She rested her head in her hands. She had been feeling these unexplainable feelings for him over the last few days. Only to have it grow more and more each day. She stood up and walked over to the tent and grabbed her bag. She shook Lanai to wake her up.  
  
Lanai opened her eyes a few moments later. "Huh?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Is it time to go?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I left a note for the others and explained why it's just a small group that's going." Lanai yawned and nodded at the same time. Kagome went outside to let Lanai change. A few moments later she came out of the tent.  
  
"Let's go." She whispered. Kagome's throat constricted, she could feel the anxiousness rise in her. What they were doing was very risky; it could jeopardize the whole mission.  
  
Kagome and Lanai were almost at the clearing when they hear soft but heavy thuds of footsteps behind them. Kagome turned around and saw that it was Inuyasha. "So you're coming?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gave a quick nod. Kagome turned back around to the trail and led the group.  
  
They stopped when they came to a dead end. Kagome looked over the cliff, it was so far down that she couldn't even see the bottom. She edged back and shook her head. "This trail is a dead end guys." Lanai sighed, however Inuyasha continued to look around the clearing. Kagome leaned her whole body against the tree, it was the biggest and the shadiest tree out of the rest. She looked up and saw that the leaves of the trees came into a shape of an arrow...  
  
Kagome gasped when she felt herself leaning farther and farther, at first she thought she was losing composure till she landed on the ground and the tree behind her leaning so far back that it was touching the ground on the opposite side of her.  
  
Kagome turned around and stared at the tree. "What the..." Kagome then felt herself slowly being lowered to the ground, she was sinking... When she notice the ground was giving into her body weight faster she started to scream, "You guys..." Her voice led off as she was falling, at the last second her arm was grasped onto Inuyasha's arm, she was dangling in midair. Kagome looked down and saw it was pitch black inside, she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip, "Don't scream, and stay calm. Remember I've got you, I won't let you go. Just take a deep breath and give me your other hand." Kagome looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath as he said. She swung slightly to give her other hand to him. After a few tries she managed to have both hands in his.  
  
He pulled her up slowly, Kagome helped by placing her feet on the wall of the deep hole and climbing up as best as she could. When she was out of the hole she held onto Inuyasha. She was in completely shock at the time that she didn't care what she was doing now, she was alive.  
  
However Inuyasha was a bit hesitant on how to react to Kagome being so close to him. He slowly lowered his arms down and encircled her. His nose was buried in her soft raven tresses, a small hint of fragrance wafting under his nose. It was a pleasant sort of smell, he noticed. He also noticed the hug wasn't too bad either...  
  
However the moment was ruined when Lanai cleared her throat extremely loud. The two broke apart form the hug, Kagome blushing madly. Lanai rose an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Instead she carried a smile on her face that seemed all to knowing, she handed Kagome the long thick rope and Inuyasha the heavy-duty flashlight.  
  
Kagome wrapped the rope around a secure tree and tied an expert knot, while Inuyasha flashed the flashlight into the deep hole. He couldn't see anything except the empty blackness. When he saw the rope was ready he clipped the flashlight to his belt and held the rope firmly in both hands and headed down. He finally landed on the ground with his two feet.  
  
He felt the movements of the rope as the other two were climbing down the rope. Inuyasha shined the flashlight around the surroundings, to his right he saw what seemed like a tunnel. He looked over to Kagome and Lanai who were now on the ground with him. "There's a tunnel over there." He said softly. Kagome turned on her small flashlight and pointed in the direction of his flashlight.  
  
"Then we should check it out," she replied, turning off her flashlight in order to save the batteries. Lanai nodded and followed behind the other two. Kagome would stop once in a while when she looked at the cave writings. The writings were etched in deep blue. The group kept close and continued to look for anything that was significant.  
  
Kagome saw a thin stream of gold light shining ahead. She shielded her eyes and walked into the room, the others closely following. She gasped when she saw the room she was in.  
  
It was covered in bits and pieces of gold and onyx tokens molded into the wall. She saw in the center a stream of lighting shooting down on a ruby box. Kagome walked closer to the center of the room, she jumped back slightly only when the stream of light changed into an aqua green with sparks flying over the place, Kagome saw the sparks swirling around her, hugging her body.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha and Lanai who stood frozen in place afraid of what to do. Inuyasha walked closer and was now behind Kagome. "Do you feel anything?" Kagome shook her head and stared back at the box, then she felt it again. A sudden rush of cold air shooting through, covering every inch of her from head to toe. She closed her eyes from the immense prickles of pain.  
  
In the distant background she could hear Lanai telling Inuyasha to stay still to not interfere. She blanked out.  
  
"Tell me what is happening out there?" The Princess reprimanded. Her messenger bow and avoided the Princess's gaze. "I come hear to bring bad news. Please forgive me for what is about to come out of my mouth, my lady." The Princess sat down and nodded, allowing the messenger to continue.  
  
Kagome saw that it was taking place in the same room she was in. The room filled with gold and onyx tokens but there was no ruby box perched on a golden stand in the center of the room.  
  
"The word is that Prince Inuyasha had been killed in battle." At the instant she heard that Princess Kagome's eyes became glassy on the brink of shedding her tears. She shook her head. "No it cannot be..."  
  
The messenger closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm afraid so my lady. He was fending off the intruders from being able to reach the area of which the secret room is located, where you will be performing the ritual. He was not able to succeed for they outnumbered him greatly. They are coming at this very moment. You must do the task now."  
  
The Princess nodded, not even shedding any tears but carrying a face of pain and loss. She was holding back everything in order not to cry, she had to be strong.  
  
She took the ruby box out of her pocket and placed it in the middle. The golden stream of light hit the box, protecting it. She withdrew her hand and walked away from it, she then nodded to her messenger.  
  
"The jewel is secured, I have created an illusion a few days ago where it seemed I have left the earth with the jewel. It was by the Koori River, I believe the intruders fell for it. They do not know that the Jewel is actually hidden here, I might've lost the chain to the Jewel there, though." She said quietly.  
  
The messenger not noticing the tone of her voice said, "The chain is of no importance, the Shikon Jewel is. Now we must leave quickly Princess Kagome. We need to let the room be sealed up by the Fates."  
  
The Princess followed behind the messenger but paused before completely exiting the room. She turned around and looked at the box.  
  
"My only wish is that he will be free and reunited with me in the end." She turned back around and left the room...  
  
It became dark and fuzzy.  
  
Kagome could hear Lanai and Inuyasha's voices becoming louder and louder. Kagome instantly opened her eyes and sat up as an involuntary reaction but soon regretted it. She quickly leaned back down when she felt the rush of dizziness pounding in her head.  
  
She felt the arms of someone catch her, she opened her eyes and looked up. She saw that it was Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" He whispered. Kagome nodded and pointed to the stand. "The Jewel..." She whispered, feeling her energy draining out of her slowly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the golden stand and then back at Kagome. "The Jewel is in that box?" he said. Kagome nodded, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's face. "Yes."  
  
Inuyasha touched her forehead, it was considerably warm but he wasn't sure, it could've been the temperature. "Do you think you can stand up?" Kagome nodded slowly, Inuyasha helped her up and held onto her even when she was on her feet. Kagome's had reached out for the box, fingers slightly trembling. She bit her lip and touched the box.  
  
Nothing happened, she carefully undid the latch and lifted the lid open. Her eyes grew large when she saw the Shikon Jewel sitting there as if it was waiting for her.  
  
Her hand shook uncontrollably when she grasped the Jewel in her hands. She let out a cry of surprise, she was holding the actual Jewel in her hand. She watched it roll around on her hand as she wavered her hand back and forth.  
  
The lavender pink jewel radiating off the palm of her hand. She enclosed her hand and opened it again, it was real... Lanai let out a gasp and Inuyasha's face was in complete shock.  
  
Kagome closed her hand and threw herself around her two partners. "We found it, we did it."  
  
  
  
Sango handed Miroku the note and shook her head. "Are they crazy, if you know who even finds out about this... We're dead." She whispered menacingly. Miroku reread the note, he couldn't believe Kagome. But he couldn't believe he was reading this note either.  
  
"I think they've gone mad. It's the jungle fever." Sango rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "No, they know something is up and we don't have much time. Mr. Liar over there is going to be waking up in two hours and he's going to want to know where they are." Miroku gulped and crumbled up the note and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Well we'll think off something, we'll say... No, no that's not going to work... How about...? No... I don't know?" he threw his hands up in the air and shrugged. Sango watched the note completely burn and disintegrate before her eyes, she looked back over at Miroku and was about to strangle him when she hear footsteps.  
  
They both turned around and saw the missing three members coming back. Sango would've let out a squeal of happiness but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to wake up Mr. Pearce. She and Miroku ran to them quietly.  
  
They saw Kagome was holding a ruby red box in her hands and being carried by Inuyasha. Lanai was carrying the bags and the equipment, she placed a hand up to her lip warning them to be quiet.  
  
Sango led them to the men's tent since it was bigger and they needed to awake Shippo. Miroku sat near the door to be on the lookout for Mr. Pearce's awakening. Lanai woke up Shippo and told him to be quiet.  
  
Shippo sat up in his sleeping bag and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Huh? What are you guys doing in here?" he whispered. Sango nodded to the box that was in Kagome's hands. Shippo became extremely alert then. "Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked seeing the state she was in. Kagome nodded weakly and opened the box.  
  
The three others that had not seen the jewel gasped quietly. "Oh my god, is that really what I think it is?" Sango whispered. Shippo crawled over closer and saw his reflection in the Jewel.  
  
He was afraid to touch it. Kagome nodded, "There's a secret underground passage out over there, and it's past the clearing. It collapsed when we came out of it a short while later. The Jewel was in there and I had a vision again."  
  
This time Inuyasha stared at Kagome in surprise, she had not mention that detail back there, Kagome closed the box and looked at the group before her. "It was about her hiding the Jewel and then escaping from the island. It stopped there. But what we need to do is go open that cave door inside and now, before the sun is completely up."  
  
Shippo was going to ask why but he decided not to when he saw Kagome's tired face. She had not been sleeping well over the past few days. Inuyasha carried Kagome and the others filed out behind him.  
  
They were all huddled in the cave except Shippo and Lanai, who were guarding the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha held her up as Kagome opened the box and held the Jewel in her hand.  
  
She looked over to Miroku and Sango who watched her in anticipation. Kagome then looked over to Inuyasha, he nodded with reassurance. Kagome took in a deep breath as her hand neared the keyhole.  
  
She pulled back when the Jewel flew out of her hand and stood in midair inches away from the keyhole. She and the others watched as the Jewel grew richer in color and spun in the air.  
  
Then suddenly it stopped and as if a magnetic force was there the Jewel flew straight into the keyhole. There was a slight clicking noise, it seemed as if the Jewel was unlocking the cave door.  
  
Then again, it stopped and silence hung greatly in the air. The anticipation growing and rising each passing second. Then a slight creaking sound was made as the door swung back slowly to uncover what was behind it after all this time.  
  
Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome backwards as the door completely swung all the way back. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's shoulder, her breaths quickening. She could hears the same whispers again but this time it wasn't at all scary.  
  
It was soothing and enchanting. Kagome took small steps, nervous and excited at the same time. She felt as if her heart had leaped up into her throat. Inuyasha carried her inside. The white light emanating from the inside they shielded their eyes again when they entered.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha kept their eyes closed and slowly opened them when they were adjusted to the intense bright white light.  
  
Kagome gasped rather loudly when she saw what stood before them.  
  
It wasn't what she was expecting at all.  
  
Her hand touched the surface of the glass like material and she jumped back when she felt waves of warmth flow into her skin and throughout her body. She didn't feel tired and worn out any more. Her fever was gone...  
  
Then she looked up at the figure, her eyes were transfixed at what she saw.  
  
Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw the figure's eye shoot open. Kagome fell to the ground in shock.  
  
It had just awoken.  
  
AN: I keep on bringing up flashbacks because it's to show the close relationship of Kagome and her father. It also has to do with the connection of how she became an archaeologist and the connection with her and the Shikon Jewel... That's all I'm saying for now... 


End file.
